


Key's Under the Mat

by redgoth



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I love you" [19]
Category: South Park
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Pete calls, Michael will come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Key's Under the Mat

**Author's Note:**

> 19\. "The key is under the mat."

“Come over.”

His voice was gravelly, like he just woke up.

“What?”

“You know what I said, Michael.”

“It’s midnight, Pete.”

The boy on the other end of the phone snickered before letting out a little sigh. “That's not that late.”

Michael hesitated, shaking his head even though Pete couldn't see. “Alright.” He murmured. “I'll be over in a few, I guess.” He waited a minute before allowing himself up from the bed.

“The key is under the mat.” He whispered.

“That's a horrible place to leave a key.” Michael grumbled as he stumbled around the dark room in search of pants.

“No one's robbed me yet.” He huffed.

“That's ‘cause the whole town knows you don't have anything worth stealing. Your TV has thirteen channels and only plays tapes.”

“Only need thirteen channels.” Pete snickered into the receiver before trailing off. “Hurry up. I want you  _ here _ .”

With that, the call ended, leaving Michael alone. He sighed as he yanked on a pair of sweatpants, pulled on a grey hoodie, and began to head out of his little apartment, stopping only for shoes and to lock his door.

Pete’s trailer was far from special. If anything, it was shittier than most. The paint was chipped and peeling, a few cinder blocks littered the porch, and grass out front was never mowed. (Pete claimed the neighbors had a goat that would come by to munch on the grass.) (Michael had never seen it.)

It was pretty crappy, if you asked Michael. But still, he liked it enough, and so did Pete. All that mattered was Pete liked it.

Michael stepped up to the little porch, hesitating for a moment before kneeling down and flipping up the mat. The key was there, and he grabbed it, standing slowly as he pushed it into the lock.

In the living room, Pharaoh was asleep on the couch. He stirred only slightly at Michael’s entrance, letting out a pathetic little half bark, half whine. Michael shushed the tan colored dog as he tried to remove his shoes and leave them by the door. He locked the door again before he got too far and spaced it.

As he made his way back to Pete’s room, the dog decided to follow him. Michael stopped just before the door, knocking twice.

“It’s me.” He called quietly.

The man in the room grunted, and there was the sound of blankets being ruffled. “C’mon, then.” His voice was barely loud enough to be heard.

Michael opened the door, stepping inside. Pharaoh pushed past him, immediately going and jumping up on the bed. Pete grunted as the dog climbed on top of him. Michael snickered as he made his way inside, closing the door behind him.

“Took ya long enough…” Pete mumbled as Michael sat down on the bed beside him.

“You  _ know  _ it takes ten minutes to get from my place to yours. And then some.” Michael scolded as he laid down next to him. Pete curled up to him, sighing softly as Michael wrapped his arms around the shorter boy. He nuzzled his head against Michael’s chest, closing his eyes. Michael pulled him close, letting one hand carefully play with Pete’s hair.

“I'm tired.” Pete mumbled against his boyfriend’s chest. Michael rolled his eyes.

“Go to sleep, then.”

Pete paused, taking in the warmth of Michael against him, his dog curled up to his back, the cat at the end of the bed. He let out a deep sigh, pressing his face against Michael. “Okay.”

Michael laced his fingers through Pete’s hair, closing his eyes.

“Thank you…” Pete’s voice slurred a little, tiredness taking over him as he let out a little yawn. “I love you.”

“Go to sleep, Pete.” Michael smiled gently through the darkness. “I love you, too.”


End file.
